


春曉

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 空組四子普通人AU [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Developing Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Secret Crush, Soul Bond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 時間線發生在<<影子以外>>後面,<<8+8>>的續篇(也可以當是解答篇)所以這次沒看前面就真的會影響閱讀體驗了建議去補一下M(_ _)MOOC預警,風格介乎於認真和歡樂之間CP:主虛風,副六空出沒注意遲來了的情人節甜食*車子會另外上碟,這次是清水言情劇(暗示有)沒問題的請進吧~
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 空組四子普通人AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427992
Kudos: 1





	春曉

斜陽的光輝照在別苑的木門上,溶雪日的氣候依舊寒冷。

Vanitas拖行着大箱的行李步出了這個把他困住了十多年的囚牢,宅第裡的冬梅花開,那是他第一次從大宅的正門外看到那些爭相向外探頭的花枝。

_簡直就跟自己一模一樣。_

也罷,反正也不會再回來了。他想。

冰封以久的時間,被一時寫下休止符的關係,終於…

===============================================================

由搬家到合租公寓開始計算,離家生活的日子已經是第二年了。

跟Vanitas,Sora和Roxas同住的生活漸漸安定下來,身為大哥的Ventus卻無法完全習慣那個每晚也睡在隔床的人跟自己的關係。

對,就是他那個讓他頭疼的雙胞胎弟弟。

“我說了Vanitas…你可以別再偷偷的爬到我的床上來嗎…”

週末的早晨,二人的同床共枕,可以的話他真的不想再被這種種畫面刺激自己的記憶。

“明明我啥也沒幹啊~哥(‧)哥(‧)?”加上,他總習慣上身赤裸入睡,那曾跟自己糾纏過的軀體就直接擺在眼前,讓Ventus更加無法吹散腦內的重播畫面:

_“這樣做是…不行的,Vanitas…”_

_“_ _我說了,Ventus你還想這樣的死忍下去嗎?明明……都已經濕(‧)起(‧)來(‧)了(‧)。”_

他和弟弟曾經有過越界的肉體關係,而這件就是他一直以來耿耿於懷的“錯事”。最令他感到愧疚的地方是:

他竟然對那夜的事情一直念念不忘,這點是最不可饒恕的。

就算Ventus已經別過頭去沒有看着自己,Vanitas還是有方法繼續自己作弄兄長的行為。

“不過呢…我聽Sora說,他們也是睡在同一張床上的啊,難道我們的關係有比他們差嗎?”

_太近了…_

Ventus一手推開這常常假借機會故意粘搭上來的弟弟,沒給對方一絲機會看到自己通紅的臉頰。

房門關上不久,裡頭便傳出水龍頭開啟和撥水的聲音。

連熱水爐也沒開就直接去洗臉了麼?正月才剛過不久,論耐寒,這是Vanitas少數遠遠比不過Ventus的事。

蜷身於餘溫仍在的被窩中,弟弟沒有理會習慣早起的哥哥,打算直接懶床過去。

_“_ _那天”也乾脆不醒來的話,又會是一個怎樣的早晨?_

===============================================================

如果要說後悔的話,五年前的離家出走事件還真的令他有過那麼一丁點的悔疚感。尤其是當他聽到被自己近乎強暴了的Ventus那天早上還能說出這樣的夢話:

“對不起…沒能保護到你…”

那副比Vanitas瘦削的身體一直在顫抖不停,而上面吻痕和紅印全都是在指証Vanitas的罪證。

於是,他不知所措地逃跑了。並不是害怕隨之而來的責備,而是他根本無法如常處理這份悸動。

就像打翻了貴重花瓶的小孩一樣。

只是這次,當被追上的孩子決定不再逃走時,這場鬼捉人遊戲的角色卻被互換過來。

===============================================================

冷水的冰寒刺骨雖不好受,但這是讓Ventus最快由晨起狀態恢復過來的方法。單單是Vanitas的味道,觸感和氣息就能令身為哥哥的他亢奮起來,這是他死也不肯說出去的秘密。

當然,自己早就不是無經驗者而且對象還要是自己的弟弟這事也是一樣。

“敲敲”

是Sora和Roxas吧?Ventus想。

“Ven哥~洗手間還沒有好了嗎???”

“馬上就出來了~”

鏡子中的少年甩掉濺到頭髮上的水珠,把臉盆中的肥皂水和殘留的曖昧空氣一同抽乾。

冰櫃裡的食材由三人份變成了四人份,還增添了Sora的雜果布丁,Roxas的海鹽冰,Vanitas的酒品和Ventus的雪糕。這不單止比舊居的冰櫃更豐富,還更有生活感,豐富上兄弟各人喜惡個性的色彩。

烤香餅是Ventus的其中一項拿手好戲,就算是學不好竅門的Sora也喜歡看到香餅在半空翻轉的一刻。

金黃色澤的餅面伴上半透明的楓糖漿;然後就是Sora的果汁,Roxas的牛奶和自己的咖啡。

“那個…不去叫醒Vanitas真的可以嗎?”Roxas問。

“唔…他是昨晚累過頭了嗎?還是說Ven哥你一直不讓Vani哥睡?”Sora說出這句話時竟然毫無任何感情起伏,如常地表述着,這簡直把Ventus和Roxas嚇得愕然相視…

“Sora…?” “Vanitas他…他對你說過了什麼???”

“沒啦,就是說Ven哥晚上一直不關燈的溫習,害他都睡不夠而已。”Sora若無其事地抹刷沾粘糖漿的嘴。

Ventus額頭上的青筋沒差點兒就要湧現出來,那個愛說謊還常常胡說八道的弟弟…:

_一整晚上不關夜燈玩遊戲的人明明是他啊……_

“放心吧,絕對沒有這回事哦。哥哥會去叫他的,你們也快吃完就出門吧。別讓Riku他們等。”Ventus收起了自己的餐具,開始盤算着今天只有自己和Vanitas在家的時間該如何渡過。

於是又回到了睡房。

那團黑色蓬毛還在自己的枕頭上,而其餘的部份則全收在棉被之下。他才不會去主動揭開這頭睡獅的裹布,因為這絕對是個陷阱,Ventus可以十分肯定。

“該起床了。”

“不要。”這回答速度和睡氣全無的聲線。

果然,Ventus看穿Vanitas真的只在裝睡。

“Vanitas?”Ventus的指尖在觸到弟弟之前便縮回頭過去。

Ventus的這個弟弟實在太狡猾了,只要給他一個機會和一瞬的鬆懈,被反剪壓在床上的人就會是Ventus。所以,他才不會中計。

“?”

“沒事,我先去忙別的了。”

房門二度關上,Vanitas關掉自己剛才一直在玩的手提遊戲機,伸伸懶腰,放在床頭櫃上的是那電玩遊戲的男主角陷入十年沉睡的通關畫面,想着:

_通了關還得刷成就,真麻煩啊…_

萬幸的是,中午溫暖的陽光來得剛剛好。

透過泛白天空的神光,它的顏色跟Vanitas金黃的瞳如出一轍,這是他步出陰霾後看到過的第一道光–也跟那天在Ventus身上散發的光芒一樣。

“真的是完全敗給了他啊…”

現在是這樣,過去五年的事情也一樣。

不過不要緊,他笑着,因為這就是那個曾經找到他的人,頭一個說不會輕饒自己還要他做好覺悟的人。

_“Ventus_ _啊…Ventus…那天的你到底是在怎麼想的啊…哈哈哈哈…我可還在等着啊。”_

================================================================

才一月不到的以前,Vanitas那個跟Ventus長相差不多的四弟才因為Sora的事而弄得自己神經愣愣。而現在?Vanitas看他倆天天有談有笑的樣子,至少當晚給Roxas的“助言”也沒至於把他們的關係推到不可逆轉的困局。

畢竟他們倆可是從未被骨肉分離過的兄弟啊,當然不會像自己跟Ventus這樣。

–Vanitas如此在腦內自圓其說了事情當中的因由。

時過鐘半,顯然只是一牆之隔的獨處就已經能讓Ventus如坐針毯。尤其是當他很清楚自己的這個弟弟:總是在自己的背後盤算着什麼糟糕的點子…

就只有Vanitas會令他如此心力交瘁,關於他的事也好,惹來的麻煩也好…他的事情總是在不知不覺之間把Ventus的腦海填滿,哪怕Ventus一直想把注意力從Vanitas身上移開也不能如願做到。

四人合住的公寓說大不大,死角也不多,所以Ventus也很不明白Vanitas怎能總是移動得不動聲息。就如這次一樣,剛洗好碗筷的Ventus一回頭過去,就是背靠門框正在等着自己的Vanitas。

“怎麼了?要點吃的話外面還有你的份兒啊。”Ventus說。

Vanitas疑笑而非的表情回應着Ventus時,一手攔下正想走出廚房的兄長:

“吶,你有在很趕時間嗎?怎麼好像連跟弟弟多說幾句話的餘暇也沒有似的?”

Vanitas也好像質疑得沒錯。今天大學沒課而且不用替弟弟們送午飯,Ventus剩下大半天的時間該去做什麼?他也還是沒有一個明確方向。那麼,為什麼還要表現得像急着與跟他拉遠距離似的?

“不…我…”Ventus的身體反應通常比他的思維來得要快,他就是一個這樣的人,自從Vanitas察覺到這點之後,抓住Ventus破綻的方法就多着了。

“那麼我說…” Vanitas踏進了Ventus的領域,正如他以往所作的每一次一樣。

當Vanitas的臉龐完全佔據着那片清澈的蒼藍,守備不住的少年閉目屏息,看來這次又會被他…

下一秒會發生的事情是什麼?Vanitas身上混滲着的煙草氣息和略帶薄荷香的洗頭水氣味籠罩着他的獵物,就在Ventus已經做好被弟弟強吻的心理準備時,野獸的獠牙忽然從獵物的唇間退去。

在對方習慣了自己的進攻模式時靈活變換出奇制勝,不僅止是Vanitas在道場裡學會應用的道理。

抓緊了在腦海中電光一閃的想法,他能從如此短暫的思考過程中改變一切行動的目標:

“ _“_ _約~會”_ 如何?”

被讀懂行動的Ventus幾乎沒法拒絕Vanitas的要求,況且…

“誒?約會?”Ventus錯愕地重覆着。

“對,就我們倆。還是說… _你已經有對(‧)象(‧)了嗎?_ ”在Ventus的耳中聽來,這問題本身也稱不上是在徵求着自己的同意。

可是天曉得Vanitas真正的目的的是什麼?說不定“約會”也只不過是他的借口而已。比起去揣測對方的想法,還是從行動中直接感受–對Ventus來說這才是一條近路。

“答案你不就早已經知道了嗎?Vanitas。”雙胞胎的長子無奈輕笑道,看來這天的時間已經被弟弟確實地收下了。

至少,這是個把弟弟的想法弄清的機會…吧?

================================================================

只默默地跟在Vanitas身後的Ventus並不知道此行有沒有被事前計劃過。畢竟,在他的印象當中,Vanitas在自己的休假中也是不多外出的模樣。從家裡起程到一起登上電車,沒有牽手也幾乎沒有對話。盡管如此,在Vanitas愉快心情的感染下,Ventus的腳步也漸漸從沉重緊張之中釋放出來。

不愧是週末的市中心,由車站至碰頭處延伸至外邊的十字路,盡是人山人海的街道誇張得快連針子也扎不進去。Vanitas再三掏出口袋裡的手機確認自己沒到了錯的車站:

“嗯…地點雖說是沒有去錯…”就連緊張時的咬牙切齒也仍是Ventus記憶中小時候的他。

Ventus在Vanitas的臂間採頭過去,瞟目到手機的畫面上:

“給我看看~?啊!這店不就在前面的商場裡嗎?”

就在那個滿人為患的旋渦中央,商場裡的遊戲軟件店裡有着Vanitas想要的東西,新作遊戲<<夢落深處>>的遊戲盤–而且,以網購途徑入手的話起碼要再等上半個月。其實也不是不能等啦,大概這也只是因為約會的一部份就是:跟對象一起逛街購物這個原因而已。

個性掘強且不易認輸…Ventus早猜到他的弟弟沒可能會就此打住回家。

Vanitas把手機收回然後拉上衣袋的拉鍊,回眸一笑並擅自扯上Ventus開始前進:

“別可走散。”

隨即,人潮的沖洗從四方而來。跟Vanitas的手連繫着,哪怕在人群的碰撞下看不清對方的背影,他掌心的溫度也仍能傳達到來。這隻不暖不熱的手不懂得如何溫柔握住Ventus,可是分享這樣的連繫反而從不讓Ventus感到不適。就像回到最初,回到那片原初的黑暗,只能感覺到對方的世界之中…

.

.

.

.

.

到達了。

Vanitas直接走進店內,Ventus則在觀望櫥窗。隱約地看到正在付款的Vanitas,他拿在手裡的信用卡,那張是…!

“喂,已經好了啊。”

當Ventus晃神過來,完成購物的Vanitas已經回到身旁。

“Vanitas…那信用卡是…?”

“哈?這傢伙嗎?”把玩在弟弟手中的卡片黑漆閃亮,還帶有反光浮印的花紋,這張怎麼看也跟從父親手上得來的附屬卡不同於一個檔次。

“反正就是老頭子硬塞過來的,每月隨意刷刷買點遊戲就好。”他是Xehanort指定的繼承人之一,這件快被Ventus忘記的事又重新被拉上水面。

“Vanitas,我…”怕是問了不該問的話,連忙想要道歉卻不知從何切入,擅自焦急起來的Ventus沒說到下一句話,已經逗得心情不賴根本沒有在意的人大笑出來:

“哈哈…你難成以為我還在意那邊的事嗎?管他們去啊。反正我也沒打算要跟大叔們爭家產什麼的。”被當作下任家主培育的地方,那種活地獄,真是見鬼了才會想要回去。

_“_ _也對呢…或許始終也是我太介懷了嗎?”當Ventus在思考的時候通常會微微向右側首,就像現在Vanitas眼前這個困惑的少年一樣。_

以Ventus的腦筋來說,要找出這問題的正確解答還言之尚早。

被如地獄般的生活迫成多謀狡詐的人不會欠缺耐性,只要知道獵物開始有所動搖,下一步行動便可開始。

“下一個目的地由哥(‧)哥(‧)來決定吧~如何? _Ventus_ _。_ ”他的本氣就埋藏在這捉弄的語調之中,讓誰也要逃不過他設下的遊戲規則,要跟他繼續他的遊戲。

“我來決定?嗯…讓我想想……”閉目皺眉,Ventus不僅對這區附近的約會熱點並不熟悉,而且他也沒法設想到這情況下該到哪兒去才對。

“真慢。”似乎自己的兄長在這方面真比想像中的還要笨拙,Vanitas暗想。

“我又沒跟別人約過…”言語不成爭論的武器,漸漸萎縮下成咕嚕咕嚕的抱怨聲。

_同時。弟弟們居然恰好在不遠處目睹了在遊戲店外的哥哥們,這是Vanitas根本沒料計到的意外。_

_誰會猜到今日的劍道部訓練過後,是跟社員們約好到七姬甜品店試食新作的日子?這天負責道場收拾的Sora和Roxas沒有跟上大伙,這正好就是他們前往會合處的途中。_

_“_ _吶吶~Roku!都說我沒看錯啊,那是Ven哥和Vani哥吧?”他的長兄和二哥,光明和黑暗,兩個格格不入卻跟自己和Roxas容貌相似的人。_

_Roxas_ _一手扯住不擅長讀空氣的哥哥,若是任由他去上面搭話的話,他有預感Vanitas會讓自己在家用遊戲機裡的記錄全部歸零。_

_啊,真危險真危險…_

_“Sora,_ _你就先放着他們吧。”_

_“_ _誒?難道…”Sora捂住驚呆的嘴巴,連下巴也快要往下掉落。_

_這可能性不是沒有,只是他們都沒有想像過“那夜”的牆壁彼方…兄長唯一一次失控過的夜晚。_

_果然是這樣嗎…Roxas無表情地繼續在腦內大肆猜想。_

_“_ _吶~Roku?我說Roxas…!”_

_正在魂遊途中的Roxas沒能馬上反應到,Sora的眼睛也沒及時跟上埋沒在人潮之中的哥哥們;兄弟和另一對兄弟,他們之間的關係若不是被命運之線的牽連的話,本應就該如此。_

=============================================================

從出生那天起,到二人被強行拆散,再到了兄弟關係從此走不回頭的晚上,延至現在,Ventus雖然一直做不到明確說出自己對Vanitas的感受,可是… _可是…_

從暗色基調的衣袖下漏出蒼白的肌膚。明明就只有那麼一小節的皎銀之色,已然能令Ventus在腦中重映出今晨烙在眼睛裡的光景。

“真下流呢…原來哥(‧)哥(‧)有這樣的嗜好啊~”輕輕挑起金眸的少年,他盯住觀察表情對方的目光,直接就讓Ventus一瞬間渾身雞皮疙瘩。

“什…?”

“沒什麼~Venty什麼事也沒有啊~難道我有說錯嗎?”惡作劇的始作俑者竊笑着。

他的惡意中滲雜上曾經的童稚,暗藏於陰謀詭計背後的赤子心就是他的幻影,閃瞬即逝仿如流星掠空而過。

“もう… _Venty_ 什麼的都幾年前的稱呼了啊…”

“呀~對啊~那麼,週末喜歡到這個地方來又不知道是誰多少年前的習慣呢?”黑衣的少年輕輕聳肩示意,這是他們倆也曾經流連過的場所。

很明顯,領頭的Ventus打從剛才以為自己瞧到Sora和Roxas而加快腳步起,就不知不覺地把帶路這事全交給身體記憶去辦。

海濱的小型遊園地–曾經是父母獎勵二人才會在週末帶他們來的地方。跟週末的百貨公司購物不一樣,這兒是好成績或者連續七天沒有吵架才會得到的“獎勵”。

對比起記憶中的風貌…這裡的一切也像縮小一圈似的,也不再像以前般新麗乾淨。

的確,周圍還是有帶着孩子來遊玩的家庭,不論是過山車,旋轉木馬還是摩天輪都依然在二人記憶中的位置,就連有賣Unverse娃娃的紀念品店也有照常營業。

只是…這一切都像被一層名為“光陰”的灰塵所覆蓋住似的。所有的事物也回不去當年的模樣。

原來那段如夢一樣的日子已是九年前的追憶了。

“也是一場來到嘛…要去逛逛嗎?”Ventus終於笑了。

Vanitas不必用腦袋判斷也知道,這是Ventus _真正的笑容_ ,並不是為了任何人也不是獻給這醜惡世界的裝飾物。

_簡直就像晨光一樣…看似虛幻,卻確實地照耀着這片積滿厚雪的大地。_

“ああ…這次就聽你的吧,Ventus。”這是就連流星也逃不出去的吸引力,名為“羈絆”的萬有引力。

他們是被不講理的世界強迫披上不同戰甲,染上截然相反色彩的雙子之星。光明和黑暗,創造和毀滅…這一切也是人們給予星星的意義而已。

所有遊戲攤的出支也被Vanitas用Xehanort的附屬卡直接拍卡帶過,他連掏錢包的機會也不留給Ventus。對Ventus擔心他會不會刷卡過頭被本家尋問理由的說話,Vanitas一句也聽不進耳裡,或該說他根本沒有在意過這種小事。

“誰叫你的卡沒有拍卡過帳功能啊。真慢,等你付好錢我都投完這局了。”

“我說你也可以別一直像在趕着似的投也行吧…”習慣節約開支的哥哥建議說。

“不要。”是一言拒絕啊…Ventus無奈地繼續投着手上的球。

在遊戲攤附近蹓躂完後,兄弟二人在雪糕屋外的地方稍作休憩。

剛坐下不消一會,Vanitas便點起香煙開始吞雲吐霧起來。煙草燃燒的味道粘附上遊樂園裡爆米花跟棉花糖的甜膩香氣。去買雪糕的回來的Ventus站在雲煙之外,瞪着弟弟手中的香煙,不想食物沾上甘油於是在一步以外的地方等着。

“回來了嗎?”吐出一口霧氣後,夾着將燒盡煙條的指間托住下顎,瞇上的眼尖剛好打量了一下Ventus買回來的雪糕。

“稍為排了一下隊,幸好還剩最後一份。拿着吧,但先把煙熄了啊,真的…”

雜果雙層脆雪糕,點綴着它主體的鮮果如同五彩寶石的碎片,巧克力製和杏仁製的鎖匙型餅乾插在兩旁形成了不同顏色的相互對稱。

Vanitas一口就把巧克力餅乾直接吃掉,溶化的可可香跟草莓雪糕的酸甜味道混然合一,連喉嚨裡剩餘的濁氣都能被此掩蓋。Ventus咬住塑料匙子,觀望着遠處的他在思考着什麼?Vanitas一直以為自己已經把哥哥的一切都掌握在內,這次竟然少有地望不穿這片蔚藍的蒼海。

“喂…?再發呆就把你的那邊都吃掉了啊。”發呆的臉,連截着也來得自然順手。

“…啊?抱歉!”Ventus接過剩下來的份還有偏食弟弟不愛吃的水果,在它們化成糊水前得盡快吃掉才行。

冬令的白日不長久,晚風已在無聲地催趕孩子們快回到溫暖的家裡去。灰蒙蒙的天空,下午的五時四十五分,在日沉大地前,雙子的二人一同望向了在天邊最初閃耀的明星。

_願望是回到最初嗎?_

_願望是到達無序的終點嗎?_

由兄弟關係崩壞的那天起,不正的種子已在失去Vanitas的空洞裡找到扎根之處。從此而生的棘刺就算被強大的意志存壓抑下去,亦會時不時刺痛宿主的內心。

大概在往後的日子裡,Ventus的弟弟也不會停止不斷在曖昧邊緣上試探哥哥的行為,Vanitas的哥哥亦不得不繼續抑制着,維持着,並抓緊這個一不留神便會迷失方向的弟弟。只是,剛好在今日的夜幕落下前,約會的最後一環,二人一同想到了相同的事情而已。

“吶。” “Ventus。”

金星和汪洋,雖然互為看見,但正好相映卻是千年一逢。

_–“捉到了。”在第二局的鬼捉人遊戲中,再沒有任何一人成為敗者。–_

Ventus本想問要不要在夜燈亮起前一起去登上摩天輪,誰知道Vanitas連他的問題都沒出口前就能猜到這行動背後的含義。

又也許這才是他早上說要“約會”此事中,真正想要達成的結果吧?Ventus的吻,他本來就勢在必得。

思考停滯,心律同調。心意相通的確認,連言語也被不需要。

模糊視線中的淡淡黃光和被掠奪的缺氧感,明明跟“那天”應該是沒有分別的才對…當Ventus意識到當中的不同時,眼角間落下的淚光早已不翼而飛。

_終於被他發現了,這個連Ventus也在自我欺騙着的秘密。_

愕然,顫抖,就連言語也像被弟弟奪走了一樣。Ventus於此刻快連開口說話也辦不到。

但Vanitas便不一樣了,就連氣場裡也多了一股勝利者的囂張跋扈。他挑着Ventus開合不定的嘴唇,再次靠近了Ventus:

“還想再來一遍嗎?哥(‧)哥(‧)~”

“才怪!!!!!!!!!誒?”一陣臉紅羞怒加上不知如何對面再次轉變的關係,Ventus這次也對Vanitas接近強拉入懷的擁抱毫無逃避和抵抗。

在哥哥的髮間,那是他獨有的香味:只被Vanitas一人滲污過的純淨。Vanitas滿意地蹬上因害羞而仍然處於腦短路狀態的哥哥。

“那麼~我們今晚也得開始要跟 _隔壁_ 的一樣才行了啊。就這定好了。”不用說也知道,同床而睡怎想都是逃不過去,只差在是光明正大還是偷偷摸摸的分別而已。

一來就是弟弟的擅自作主啊…Ventus不禁開始為自己的將來頭痛着。

如果這份相對的愛意是罪的話,那讓它得以開花的命運也就是罰之所在。不倫的罪人被以背德之花裝飾着的鎖鏈束縛在兩端,但他們原是一體的靈魂反而就此從生來孤獨的苦痛中被解脫出來。


End file.
